


Penny and the Gargoyles

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Atticus's little cousin does something very strange one night in her new home in New York City where there is just as strange behavior going on in the magical world when the magic students learn about the creatures known as gargoyles. It will surely be a magical learning experience for everyone as the Manhattan Clan awakens once more after 100 years since the vikings.





	1. Chapter 1

Atticus's aunt and uncle in New York City were walking together with their adoptive daughter named Penny as it was a beautiful night, well, it was for a while, until there was a strange explosion on a building and it began to rain heavily.

"Uh-oh, it's raining." Penny frowned.

A building seemed to be exploding.

"That's not all," Jeffry said before looking to his wife and daughter. "You two head home, I think I need to do a little work."

"Be safe, Daddy." Penny said.

"I will." Jeffry hugged her nice and tight before dashing off to the scene of the crime.

The police were soon involved as Jeffry rushed over to check things out as he was an inspector. A woman in a police cruiser soon came out and looked up at the building as well. Jeffry recognized the woman instantly.

"Get back! Get back!" An officer told the civilians.

"Maza 23rd, what's going on here?" The woman demanded, showing her badge.

"You got me, detective," The officer replied. "It must be one heck of a party up there."

"If it is; it's getting out of control." Jeffery said.

Boulders then seemed to fall from the dark sky.

"Look out!" Jeffry told the woman before holding her back so she wouldn't get crushed.

"Thanks for the assist." The woman said.

"No problem," Jeffry replied. "You're Elisa Maza, aren't you?"

"That's me," The woman nodded. "And you must be the famous detective I've heard about."

"Oh, I wouldn't call myself famous..." Jeffry smiled shyly before looking up. "This looks supernatural... I wonder if I should call my nephew."

"Uh, by any chance, is your daughter adventurous?" Elisa asked.

"She can be," Jeffry replied. "She was once adopted by this nasty woman who only used her so she could get the Devil's Eye diamond." He soon saw where Elisa was looking and had a feeling he knew why she asked about Penny.

"I hope Daddy will be okay." Penny whispered.

"Me too, sweetie..." Stacy soothed her daughter. "He's quite the detective himself, your cousin Atticus wants to be just like him someday."

Penny soon felt something telling her to go up to the building and see what was going on. She then stopped walking.

"Penny?" Stacy asked her adoptive daughter.

"Uh, um... I'm sorry... But..." Penny said before letting go of her hand. "I think I need to go."

"Go where, sweetie?" Stacy asked before she saw Penny rushing into the building where the commotion was happening. "Penny, get back here!"

Penny soon ran over to the building.

"PENNY!" Stacy panicked for her adoptive daughter. She soon hurried to try to get Penny before anything bad will happen.

Penny didn't fight her instincts as she kept going.

"Jeffry, Penny just went inside!" Stacy told her husband.

Jeffry soon went wide-eyed.

Stacy trembled and shook nervously. "I-I don't know why she went in there, she just did..."

"That's not the only strange thing..." Elisa said as she looked at a boulder in front of her. "Look at these claw marks."

"Claw marks?" Jeffry asked as he started to examining the claw marks.

More boulders fell down and the two adults soon rushed out of the way, Jeffry taking his wife's hand.

One boulder landed on a fire hydrant and made the water shoot straight into the air.

"What could be strong enough to leave claw marks in solid stone?" Elisa wondered.

In a magic high school classroom...

"Hello, students, today, we're going to learn about gargoyles." Mr. Snipe announced, pulling down a poster of said creature.

"Boo-ring~..." Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Shh." Atticus shushed her.

Cassandra glared to him.

"Our story begins in the year 994 AD," Mr. Snipe began to lecture while Cherry had trouble staying awake while daydreaming. "A castle in Scotland is under siege from a band of Vikings..."

Cherry started to daydream of how the battle looked.

There was a big ruckus all right. Men were in castles on opposing sides trying to take each other down. One side had archers while another side had catapults and swords.

"Whoa, I am good." Cherry said.

The side with the arrows soon crumbled down due to the catapult launch.

"STAND FAST!" A man yelled out. "WE CAN HOLD 'EM BACK!"

"Aye, and catch boulders with our teeth while we're about it." An archer deadpanned.

"Wow, my imagination is better than I thought." Cherry said.

"Cherry? Cherry!" Mr. Snipe's voice called out.

"SHOOT!" Cherry glared as she then woke up. "Uh, yes, Mr. Snipe?"

"Just making sure you're paying attention, "Mr. Snipe told her before writing on the board. "Now, where was I?"

Cherry blinked slowly, looking quite sleepy.

"Wake up, Cherry..." Sabrina told Cherry.

"Maybe this is how I'll learn..." Cherry smiled sleepily. "After all, I read a history book about Pocahontas, and... Suddenly... I..." she then soon fell asleep in her desk again.

"Oh, brother." Sabrina groaned.

The others looked nervous while Cherry fell asleep in class which wasn't like her.

"Cherry's gonna get it, Cherry's gonna get it~" Cassandra smirked.

Mr. Snipe simply let Cherry sleep as he knew her dreambending powers would let her learn this part of history her own way.

"Mr. Snipe, Cherry's sleeping in class." Cassandra smirked, thinking the perky goth would get in trouble for that.

"Oh, let her sleep," Mr. Snipe said before the scene of years ago was shown with help from Cherry's dreambending powers. "Now, where was I?"

"Um, the vikings were attacking Scotland?" Sabrina replied.

"Ah, yes, thank you, Miss Spellman." Mr. Snipe said before continuing the lesson.

Sabrina smiled sheepishly as she got that right. Cassandra glared at her rival for that.

"So then, catapults hurl huge boulders into the battlements," Mr. Snipe continued to lecture. "The castle's defense is failing. The Captain of the Guard reassures his men that they can hold the castle a few minutes more until sunset, and he glances up at the stone gargoyles perched on the tower."

Cherry's dreambending powers seemed to show what was happening.

"Uh, you all see this, right?" Mo asked uneasily.

"Yeah." Everyone else nodded.

"Just making sure..." Mo smiled sheepishly.

"This is better than reading." Cassandra smirked.

Everyone watched what Cherry could see, but somehow, they were suddenly pulled into the story in the clothing that fit the time period, almost like they had time traveled.

"Oh, hey, guys." Cherry greeted.

"What am I wearing?" Cassandra grimaced. "This looks like a potato sack! Couldn't you day dream me in something more fashionable, Cherry?"

Cherry then held her head and smirked as Cassandra was now dressed like a scullery maid.

"Seriously?!" Cassandra glared.

"Hey, you didn't say you had to like it, besides, this is my imagination." Cherry smirked.

Cassandra glared and soon use her own magic to give her a dress which was like a green version of Princess Zelda's. "Much better." she then approved of her new look with a smirk.

Cherry rolled her eyes to that slightly.

"Are we in Scotland now?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, sometimes I like to pretend I'm in a story when I'm hearing or reading about it." Cherry smiled.

"And this is exactly where the story took place." Mr. Snipe said.

"So, the vikings attacked..." Cherry noticed. "Hard to believe people used to live like this long before any of us had been born."

They soon noticed the vikings invading. Some of them looked up to the castle above which had stone gargoyles on them.

"Attacking a castle full of gargoyles near nightfall," One viking told the other. "This is crazy, and Hakon knows it."

"No, my friend, that's not crazy," The leader known as Hakon glared at one of his members. "Questioning my sanity when I'm in earshot; that's crazy. I say those gargoyles are naught but chiseled stone, and even if they aren't, it's worth the risk for the plunder within. Attack!"

The vikings soon went to invade with their swords and weapons.

"I say we watch them risk their lives." Cassandra said.

"How morbid of you, Cassandra." Sabrina said nervously.

"I'm afraid this all we can do." Mr. Snipe said.

The vikings soon ambushed and invaded the land. Some used hooks and began to climb up the stone walls that held up the gargoyles.

"The sun is about to set, can anyone tell me what this means for the gargoyles?" Mr. Snipe asked.

"They'll come to life?" Patch guessed.

"That is right, Patch, and soon you shall all see Goliath." Mr. Snipe nodded.

The sun soon set which was everyone was waiting for. The stone around the gargoyles seemed to shatter. Hakon soon panicked as the gargoyles were now able to come to life once the sun was gone.

"I can see why they named him Goliath." Patch said as he saw the biggest gargoyle.

"He sure is big..." Sabrina said nervously.

Goliath's eyes flashed as he woke up and looked down to Hakon as he was hanging on.

"Oh, that viking is in trouble now." Atticus smirked.

The other gargoyles soon woke up after Goliath. Hakon was grabbed by Goliath and the viking brought out his sword to fight with. Goliath grabbed the blade in his fist, but he was bleeding due to the cut which made the students grimace slightly while Cherry smirked.

"So, they did get hurt by blades?" Patch asked Mr. Snipe.

"It's best to avoid them, but Goliath is one of the strongest of the gargoyles," Mr. Snipe replied. "Kind of like you are the strongest, Atticus."

"Awesome." Atticus smiled.

Goliath soon swooped down and spread his wings. The other gargoyles did that as well while the vikings tried to avoid them.

"Go, gargoyles!" Mo cheered.

A trio of gargoyles soon went to join in.

"This is amazing!" Patch beamed at what he was witnessing. He soon noticed one of the gargoyles that didn't have wings. "Uh, Mr. Snipe?" he then raised his paw to the warlock teacher. "How come that gargoyle doesn't have wings? I thought all gargoyles had wings."

"Oh, that would be the rare wingless gargoyle." Mr. Snipe said.

"Wingless gargoyle?" Patch asked.

"Oh, yes, good eye, Patch." Mr. Snipe smiled proudly.

The wingless gargoyle seemed to only bark.

"Um, he's barking like a dog." Cassandra replied.

"So, you understand him?" Cherry smirked.

Cassandra glared and resisted using dark magic against her.

"If memory serves me correctly, that would be Bronx." Mr. Snipe educated.

"I think he said that he was going to tear the intruders limb-from-limb." Patch translated.

"That sounds about right..." Mr. Snipe agreed.

"He's like a gargoyle dog... I never heard of those before..." Patch said about Bronx.

"He was the very first." Mr. Snipe said.

"Awesome!" Patch beamed. "Bronx is my favorite."

"Dogs..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Let's see how this ends." Atticus said.

It was soon the battle between the vikings and the gargoyles, but of course, the gargoyles would win.

"The gargoyles won!" Mo beamed before hugging Atticus.

"Just like history was told." Mr. Snipe said.

Soon, they came back in the classroom because Cherry woke up.

"That was entertaining." Cassandra said.

"Man, I got a headache..." Cherry rubbed her head slightly.

"Still, I didn't know gargoyles had dogs, that was awesome." Patch smiled.

"So, why are we learning about gargoyles today?" Mo asked.

"Well, it's about time for their awakening," Mr. Snipe informed. "Every 100 years, the gargoyles awaken from their slumber. Rumor has it that the clan you saw in Scotland is currently in New York City."

"That's where my little cousin Penny lives!" Atticus gasped. "I have to go!"

"Atticus?!" Mr. Snipe asked.

Atticus soon rushed out and then checked his phone to see he had messages from his Uncle Jeffry which were warning about the gargoyles in town and that Penny had went into the building that they were on for some, unknown reason. He soon ran out as fast as he could.

"Oh, so Atticus can run out of the classroom, but if anyone else does it, we'll get detention for a month." Cassandra glared.

"Isn't today a half day?" Cherry asked,

"That, in fact, it is, class dismissed." Mr. Snipe nodded.

"YEAH!" Mo beamed before dashing out of the classroom.

Everyone else soon ran out of the room.

"Have a good afternoon, class." Mr. Snipe said weakly.

"Penny's gone into a building..." Atticus told his friends. "No one's sure why..."

"Weird, you'd think she'd be linked to the gargoyles or something down there." Mo shrugged thoughtfully.

That gave Atticus an idea before running back into Mr. Snipe's classroom.

Mr. Snipe was soon packing up to leave his classroom and looked over to the student who returned. "Atticus, what are you doing back?" he then asked curiously. "I didn't assign any homework this time."

"Mr. Snipe, were there ever any humans that had a connection to the gargoyles back in the age of Vikings?" Atticus asked.

"Hm... That's an interesting question... Let me check my books..." Mr. Snipe pondered that himself as he sat in his desk and brought out his gargoyle history book. He soon flipped through the book before finding someone who did have a connection with the gargoyles who wasn't afraid of them or think of them as monsters. "Well, there is someone." he then said.

"Who would that be?" Atticus asked the man.

"There was this one little girl who always interacted with the gargoyles, treating them like family." Mr. Snipe said as he showed the picture of the girl in the book.

Atticus took the book to get a closer look at the girl. "That girl looks a lot like Penny..." he said to himself.

"Do you think it might be your Aunt Stacy then?" Mr. Snipe asked.

"It couldn't be," Atticus replied. "Penny was adopted actually."

"Oh, I didn't know." Mr. Snipe said.

"Do you mind if I borrow this?" Atticus asked.

"By all means, just remember to return it to me." Mr. Snipe allowed.

Cherry had everyone else meet at her house with Atticus and the book on the gargoyles which had a little girl who looked a lot like Penny. "I think it's time for another trip into the book." She then said.

"Hm... Might be a good idea... Now, what was that spell?" Atticus wondered briefly.

Everyone paused to think until finally...

"Now I remember," Atticus said before sending them all into the book. "Literarium Terrarium."

And with that, they were transported into the book, and soon ended up inside of the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh, we're back here?" Cherry asked. "I thought we were gonna see your cousin from when we met The Rescuers, Atticus." 

"We will, but first we have to learn everything of how her ancestor got a connection with the gargoyles." Atticus said.

They all looked to each other and saw the girl who had a strong resemblance to the Penny they knew, mostly from Atticus's family adopting her. The girl seemed to wander into the castle, hugging a stuffed animal which looked like Penny's teddy bear. The little girl soon saw the gargoyles and started to run out with a smile. The others decided to follow her as she came to the gargoyles.

The little girl smiled and pet the stone gargoyles, looking happy and cheerful, even if they were rather dark and depressing for some, especially with how hideous some looked. Bronx soon started to lick the girl, very happy to see her. The girl giggled and pet Bronx like he was a puppy dog rather than a gargoyle dog.

"They seem to know her..." Patch said to the others. 

"I missed you too, boy." The girl smiled at Bronx.

"Who's there?" A voice asked.

"It's me, you guys," The girl called with a smile before saying her name. "Patience!" 

"That was her name?" Mo whispered.

"I guess so." Atticus whispered back.

The gargoyles came to the girl and they seemed to treat her like family.

"Hello, Patience, how was your day?" Goliath asked.

"Oh, it was okay," Patience smiled to him and the others as she hugged her teddy bear. "I just missed seeing you all, especially Bronx." 

"We missed you too." A red gargoyle smiled back.

"Hi, Brooklyn!" Patience beamed.

"It's almost as if these gargoyles... Are her family..." Atticus said to the others. 

Mo soon came over to Patience and the gargoyle, wanting to find out the answers now.

"Any development yet?" The smallest gargoyle asked.

"I don't think so, Lexington, but I lost a baby tooth..." Patience shrugged before pointing inside of her mouth, but a fang seemed to be waiting to grow in its place like when any child would lose a tooth. 

"That's great." Lexington smiled before seeing Mo coming over.

Patience turned over.

"Uh, excuse me?" Mo spoke up.

Goliath snarled and attacked Mo. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" 

"Just a traveler with my friends and true love; I just wanted to talk to that little girl." Mo explained as she pointed to Patience.

The others looked nervous for Mo.

"Let her go." Patience told Goliath.

"Well... If you insist..." Goliath told her and soon got off of Mo only because she said so.

Mo smiled and then stood up.

"Who are you?" Patience asked as she came to Mo. "What do you want from me?" 

"My name is Monique, but my friends call me Mo, and I wanted to meet you and find out where your family is and if you got separated from them." Mo explained in a lie.

"Well, um, it's nice to meet you, Mo, but this is my family." Patience told her about the gargoyles. 

Mo looked confused and where the gargoyles understood why as Lexington came over to explain how they were her family.

"It's a very long story about Patience." Lexington told Mo.

"I'm not going anywhere" Mo replied as she soon sat on the ground with her legs crossed.

"Patience was a very interesting case..." Lexington told her. "She's actually a hybrid and won't get her abilities until later."

"A hybrid?" Mo replied.

"Yes," Lexington nodded. "Her mother was one of us and her father was a human." 

"So, which gargoyle is her mother and where's her father?" Mo asked.

"Her mother was named Desdemona, she gave up her physical form for Patience to be born, and we have not seen her father since her birth," Lexington replied. "This is a gargoyles only zone." 

"So, then her mother is just a statue or a spirit?" Mo asked.

The other gargoyles soon showed a statue of a great female gargoyle almost like a shrine to Rose Quartz for when Steven Universe was born. 

"That answers my question." Mo said.

"I don't know what to think of her sometimes..." Patience said softly about her missing mother. "I miss her very much though... My father gave me this teddy though before I had to live with the other gargoyles. Someday, I'll have my own wings at sundown and be able to have fun with the others while I go outside during sunlight since they can't talk to me or play with me." 

"That must be lonely sometimes." Mo guessed.

"It can be..." Patience said softly. "I wonder about my father very often... I guess it's better than Demona though. She hates humans." 

"Why's that?" Mo asked.

"Something about humans causing her trouble back in the last 1,000 years." Patience replied. 

"Ohh." Mo said.

Patience nodded. "I'm kinda glad she's not here though..." she then said. "She said I would be a disgrace since a human met my mother."

"Same here." Mo said about Demona not being around in that case.

"Does anyone wanna try some cupcakes?" Patience beamed to her gargoyle family. "I'll make some for dinner!"

"Ooh, I'll have one!" A slightly overweight gargoyle smiled.

Patience giggled as she then skipped over to the kitchen to make some cupcakes.

"Cupcakes for dinner?" A female gargoyle asked. "Are you sure that's healthy?"

"There's always room for cupcakes!" Patience beamed with a giggle.

Mo soon got up and went back over to the others.

"So, how did it go?" Atticus asked.

"I think that might be Penny's birth mother," Mo replied. "They're so much alike in personality."

"Okay, so did you find out how she has a connection to the gargoyles?" Cherry asked.

"Turns out she's part gargoyle," Mo replied. "Her mother was a gargoyle and her father was a human. When she becomes of age, she'll start to be like them and have special powers at sunset."

"That's why Penny went into that building!" Atticus said. "It all makes sense now!"

"Now we can get to New York." Mo said.

Atticus then recited the spell and brought them back out of the book.

"How are we gonna get to New York on short notice?" Cherry asked.

Atticus soon remembered a spell on travel.

"New York City?" Cherry asked.

"New York City..." Atticus nodded.

They soon went to travel down there with the power of magic, and even had a magical taxi cab so that they could blend in with the city streets. Cherry sang off-key loudly to Frank Sinatra's New York playing on the radio while the others cringed and felt disturbed by her singing.

"Please stop." Patch begged.

"It's up to you... New York... NEW YOOOOORK~" Cherry soon finished.

Atticus soon used his magic and teleported them to New York. The magic cab driver then held out his hand. Atticus rolled his eyes and tipped him and they were soon in New York City.

"Here it is... New York City..." Mo commented. "The city that never sleeps."

They soon went over to his Uncle Jeffry who wasn't far as they had arrived close by.

"Hi, Uncle Jeffry." Atticus waved.

"Atticus, thank goodness." Jeffry smiled.

"How far has Penny gone in the building?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not sure," Jeffry replied. "Since this involved the supernatural, I was hoping maybe you could talk her out of there."

"We better go after her." Mo said.

The others nodded and went inside.

"Hurry!" Jeffry told them. "I'm very worried about her!"

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let your nephew do this?" Elisa asked Jeffry as she came to see him.

"Atticus is no ordinary boy." Jeffry said.

"As long as you're sure." Elisa replied nervously.

Everyone came inside the building, calling out for Penny. Penny kept going on and soon got in a elevator.

"Penny!" Atticus called out.

Penny soon pushed a button in the elevator and the doors began to close with her inside.

"Aw, come on!" Cherry complained.

Atticus pushed the elevator button and tapped his foot impatiently. Soon enough, another elevator came and they all went inside and went to follow Penny.

They soon pressed the top floor button. Penny, of course, made it there first.

"PENNY!" The others yelled to the girl as she wandered onto the roof of the building.

Penny soon came out of her trance. She then looked over and saw the others. "Atticus? Cherry? Mo? Patch?"

"Penny... Stop...." Cherry panted from the running.

"When did you all get here?" Penny smiled.

"Oh, we've been here a while..." Atticus replied. "Now... Penny... What are you doing up here? Don't you know it's dangerous for a girl your age to be all the way up here alone?"

"Sorry, I didn't know I was on the roof until now." Penny said.

"You didn't know?" Atticus asked.

"I felt like someone was calling me to come up here." Penny replied.

"Must have been instinct." Mo said.

"What's an in stink?" Penny asked.

"No, no, instinct," Cherry told her. "It's a behavior or habit in an animal or person because of their genetic code."

"Oh..." Penny replied before shrugging. "Something just told me to come here, I'm not sure why... I wonder if it's linked to my dreams."

"Your dreams?" Patch asked.

"I dreamt about these creatures for a while..." Penny said softly as she looked to the stone gargoyles. "Even more about when Madame Medusa took me away from Morningside Orphanage and I dreamt about my mommy and daddy, like when I saw that Mama Deer and her baby together."

Mo soon saw something gliding. "Something's coming!" she then called out.

"What is it?!" Cherry yelped and then ducked down to avoid getting hit.

"Something gliding..." Mo replied as she looked high into the sky.

"Is it one of the gargoyles?" Patch asked.

"I think it is." Mo replied.

"The gargoyles..." Penny whispered.

Cherry shook nervously as the gargoyle came down and towered over them all before taking a long look at Penny.

"Patience...?" The gargoyle wondered with a hopeful smile.

Penny simply blinked and looked around before pointing to herself.

"This isn't Patience, this is my little cousin, Penny." Atticus told the gargoyle.

"I'm afraid he's right." Penny said.

The gargoyle frowned and turned his head, bowing his head.

"Do gargoyles eat non-gargoyles, cuz I'm kinda scared...?" Cherry blinked nervously.

"But don't be upset, because, you see, this is her descendant." Atticus told the gargoyle.

"Is that so?" The gargoyle asked before looking to Penny's teddy bear which made him think of Patience. "...Where did you get that bear?"

"Oh, this was one of the last things my mommy gave me before she... Died...." Penny said softly as she hugged the teddy bear. "And then I was sent to live in an orphanage to get 'dopted."

"You even talk like Patience." The gargoyle smiled.

Penny smiled back softly. Everyone was mostly in shock since they never knew much about Penny's past except that until Madame Medusa took her away from the orphanage so that she could get the Devil's Eye Diamond until being rescued by Bernard and Bianca.

"Broadway." Penny smiled.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." The gargoyle replied.

The gargoyles all soon came to see Penny and the others since they were brought to life from the sunset.

"Brooklyn." Penny smiled as she saw the red gargoyle.

"That's me." Brooklyn replied.

"And you're Lexington, Bronx, and... Angela..." Penny smiled to the other gargoyles. 

"Can't forget about me," A voice said. "The founding member of the Manhattan Clan."

"Goliath." Penny smiled to him.

An older gargoyle soon glided down.

"Uh... Who is that?" Cherry wondered.

"Hudson." Penny said.

"We call him The Old One." Goliath added.

Hudson looked to all of them and soon saw Penny and the others as they weren't gargoyles.

"Uh, hi." Atticus greeted.

"Hm..." Hudson hummed firmly.

"Please don't attack them, they are my family." Penny told her, not just saying Atticus was her family, but everyone with him.

"It's true." Patch said.

Cherry hid behind Atticus nervously since the gargoyles were bigger than she was and they didn't look friendly.

"Well, if they're all right by you..." Goliath told Penny, showing a soft side, almost like a surrogate father.

"Whew." Cherry sighed.

"Who are these people then?" Goliath asked.

"This is my big cousin, Atticus," Penny introduced. "His best friend, Cherry, and his girlfriend, Mo, and that's his dog, Patch."

"Hi." Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch greeted.

"Hm... Well, I suppose if you're all right by the kid, you're okay by us." Brooklyn said.

"Likewise, I guess..." Cherry shrugged. "Also, we're sorta not humans."

"I can tell that one of you isn't human, but what about the rest of you?" Lexington asked.

"Well, I don't know if you know him, but I have forces of nature powers from Captain Planet," Mo replied. "Some folks call me a plantbender."

"I'm also a Wiccan on my father's side and a merboy on my mother's side." Atticus added.

"And, somehow I can go into people's dreams, and... I'm also a vampire." Cherry replied.

"A vampire?" Brooklyn asked her.

Cherry opened her mouth to show her fangs, but they were small since she was growing.

"Wow." Angela said.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile...

"They've been up there a long time..." Jeffry frowned as he hugged his wife.

"Oh, is Penny okay, how would we know?!" Stacy cried. "We have to go up there and find out!"

"Ma'am, it might be dangerous." Elisa warned.

"MY KID IS UP THERE!" Stacy replied, even if Penny wasn't her biological daughter, she loved her just the same.

A limo drove by and soon brought out a man who looked eagerly to the building.

"Who is that?" Stacy asked.

Jeffry looked over to the man.

"David Xanatos." The man introduced himself with a small smirk.

'What's with the smirk?' Stacy thought to herself.

"What a nice building, huh?" The man smirked.

"Um, yes, but, who are you exactly?" Jeffry asked.

"Oh, surely you've heard of me, I'm a multi-billionaire." David told them.

"Sorry," Stacy said. "Never heard of you."

"Oh, well, no matter, you will eventually," David chuckled. "Well, I better get inside and help 'my friends'."

"There's gargoyles up there..." Jeffry told him.

"Eh, no problem for me." David replied.

"Seriously?" Jeffry asked.

David walked inside anyway. Stacy had a bad feeling about that man, but she didn't say anything.

Penny giggled as she soon rode on Brooklyn's back and he gave her a ride while Goliath smiled like a proud father seeing his child at play. "This is just like in my dreams!" she then laughed, enjoying the ride.

"I'm happy that you're happy." Goliath smiled back to Penny.

"I guess there was nothing to worry about." Atticus smiled as he felt happy for Penny.

"Great, let's go home." Cherry replied.

"Cherry." Mo glared.

"What?" Cherry shrugged. "There's nothing to do around here." 

"Maybe you'd like to go for a ride." Angela smirked as she took Cherry.

"What?! No, I have a terrible fear of heeeeeiiiights!" Cherry yelped as Angela soon flew up high in the sky with her.

"Should we be worried?" Mo asked.

Cherry screamed as Angela soon put her on her back. "ATTICUS, GET ME DOWN FROM HERE OR I'LL TELL MY PARENTS!" she then threatened and screamed.

"You better do as she says." Patch said.

Atticus sighed and then went to get Cherry.

"I seriously feel like I'm gonna be sick..." Cherry clung onto the female gargoyle.

Atticus soon arrived next to Angela.

"Hey." Angela smiled.

"Angela, put Cherry down, she's had enough." Atticus told her.

"I'm just trying to have fun with her!" Angela defended.

"Do I look or sound like I'm having fun?!" Cherry glared.

"Angela, put her down." Atticus said firmly.

"Aw, you guys are no fun." Angela replied as she soon came own to the roof and set Cherry down.

Cherry shook slightly before falling like her body was jelly.

"You okay?" Atticus asked his human female best friend.

"I guess I'll live." Cherry replied as she looked up at him.

David soon made it to the top and walked over to see the gargoyles with some guests. Penny soon noticed him and had a bad feeling about him.

"Who are you?" Cherry asked, shyly to the man with a small giggle.

"How has no one heard of me?" David sighed. "I am David Xanatos."

Atticus soon glared at David while Patch growled.

"Uh, can I help you two?" David asked.

"My dog and I know exactly who you are, Mr. Xanatos." Atticus glared.

"Oh, you do, do you?" David replied before ruffling up his hair. "I bet you're the smartest kid in school."

Atticus soon brought up information about David Xanatos all of which wasn't good information.

"Oh, smart guy." David smirked.

"Get out." Atticus told him.

"He can stay." Cherry said innocently.

"Snap out of it!" Mo glared.

Cherry held her hands softly, looking like a drooling sucker.

"So, you have heard of me..." David chuckled. "Do you know of Fox then?"

"Yes." Atticus said.

"You're a smart kid." David chuckled.

"So, get out of here." Atticus glared.

Penny soon hid behind Atticus out of fear. Patch began to bark at David. David glared at the barking dog. The gargoyles soon all glared to David, mostly because he was scaring Penny.

"Atticus, he scares me." Penny whimpered.

"Don't worry; we'll protect you." Atticus told her.

"Get out of here, Xanatos!" Patch barked aggressively.

"Did your dog just talk?" David asked Atticus.

"That's right, and he's a lot like me, so if you don't leave now, it'll get personal." Atticus warned while Patch growled.

"He's right." Mo said.

"I'd like to see you all try." David glared.

Atticus glared back with a low growl.

"Who do you think you are, Goliath?" David teased. "Besides, do you not know who owns this building?"

"Not you." Cherry muttered darkly.

"I'm afraid he is." Another man said as he walked in.

"Oh, no, it's! It's... Monty Python's Flying Circus!" Cherry called out before narrowing her eyes. "In all seriousness, who are you?"

"Yeah, who are you?" Mo added.

"This is my loyal assistant: Owen Burnett." David smirked.

"So, then do you know who was attacking?" Mo asked David.

"Maybe I do, but you all don't seem to trust me." David mocked.

"Touche." Mo said.

David chuckled to that. Penny whimpered since David scared her. Brooklyn soon stood protectively with Atticus in front of Penny.

"Oh, we're a little angry, are we?" David mocked.

"You better leave..." Cherry replied. "Atticus here is so strong, it's not even funny."

"Yeah, he's so strong that you'd either end up in a hospital, prison, or space." Mo said.

"Space..." David snickered. "Quite an imagination."

"GET OUT!" Brooklyn roared at David, blowing his hair back.

The other gargoyles were surprised by Brooklyn's reaction. 

"Well, all right, I suppose we'll go now." David said.

"Yes, please, go, and don't come back!" Mo replied viciously.

"Yeah!" Cherry added.

David and Owen soon left.

"That man scares me." Penny pouted.

"It's okay, honey, he's gone now." Mo soothed.

Penny wiped her eyes, then soon picked up her teddy bear and hugged it.

'I hope we never see that man again.' Mo thought to herself

"I guess I worried them..." Penny said as she looked down to her adoptive parents.

"You sure did." Patch said.

"I guess I should go then." Penny decided.

Bronx began to nuzzle her. Penny blinked and then smiled while petting Bronx.

"Come on then, let's go home." Cherry said.

"Aw, look at him~..." Penny cooed to the gargoyle dog.

"Do I have to?" Cherry groaned.

Penny soon hugged Bronx. Bronx panted almost like a real dog and smiled up at Penny. Penny smiled back at Bronx.

"Aw, he's like a puppy around you." Patch smiled to Penny.

"He sure is." Penny smiled.

"Well, time to go home." Patch told her.

"All right..." Penny sighed softly before walking with the others.

Bronx began to follow Penny.

"Bronx, you have to stay with your family." Penny told the gargoyle dog.

Bronx seemed to sit and stay right now. Penny nodded and kept walking, but when she waked again, he continued to follow her.

"I don't think he's going to stay." Mo said.

"Bronx, go back to the other gargoyles, okay?" Penny told the gargoyle dog.

Bronx soon hugged her leg.

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

"Could I take him home with me?" Penny wondered. "I mean... What would my mommy and daddy say?"

"You can find out because here they are." Atticus said as Stacy and Jeffry soon came over along with Elisa.

Penny looked over to the adults.

"Oh, Penny, thank goodness," Stacy gasped and hugged her adoptive daughter. "I was so worried!" She soon noticed the gargoyles and gasped.

"Now, Aunt Stacy, don't--" Atticus was about to say.

Stacy soon let out a horrified scream.

"Scream..." Atticus then finished with a sigh.

"How am I not surprised?" Mo sighed.

"Penny, we have to go home now." Stacy told her daughter, firmly, but still scared.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Penny frowned as she held her teddy bear in her free arm.

Bronx seemed to whimper as they left. Penny frowned as she felt bad for Bronx.

Jeffry soon got a call on his cell phone. "Excuse me a moment, dear." he then told his wife before taking the call and greeted the other person on the line. 

Penny frowned as she didn't want to leave Bronx as he looked attached to her presence. The phone call seemed to be about their house and of what happened to it.

"What happened to the house?!" Jeffry asked.

Stacy and Penny looked shocked and worried as they heard that.

"Are you serious?!" Jeffry asked before hanging up. "I'll be right over."

"What's wrong?" Stacy asked.

"Something terrible's happened to the house, we gotta go." Jeffry told his wife in devastation.

"Oh, my..." Stacy frowned.

Bronx whimpered sadly and lay on his stomach as Penny soon left with her parents.

"Aw, poor, gargoyle, dog, whatever..." Cherry tried to soothe.

Bronx seemed to find her soothing comforting.

"Well, I guess we better get off the roof now before I get a nosebleed." Cherry suggested.

"All right." Mo said.

Everyone soon took the elevator and went down. Bronx whimpered even more as they left him and the other gargoyles.

What Jeffry, Stacy, and Penny saw at their house was that their house was wrecked.

"What happened to our house?!" Stacy cried out in anguish.

"It looks... Broke..." Penny frowned, not sure what else she could really say.

Jeffry was unsure of how to react; it was both anger and sadness. Stacy frowned and soon hugged him. Penny pouted as this was a very sad sight for all of them.

"Who could've done this?" Jeffry asked through tears as he hugged his wife.

Drell soon came to the family. Penny frowned to her parents and looked up at the warlock who came over.

"Oops, was that your house?" Drell asked, innocently.

"You know about this?!" Stacy gawked.

"I must have gotten the address wrong." Drell said.

"What are you talking about?!" Stacy asked. "Our house is destroyed!" 

"Don't worry, Stacy, some things made it..." Jeffry soothed. "But this is a bit of an outrage."

Drell soon took out a piece of paper and had an address only upside down. "Oh, you guys live on 69 Street... I meant to go to 96 Street..." He told the couple. "My mistake... That place was supposed to be tore down after the family who lived there moved out. Sorry about that, folks."

This was now bad news for the family.

"Anyway, good luck with finding a new home..." Drell smiled innocently before running off.

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch came over and ran into him.

"Did you destroy my aunt and uncle's house?" Atticus glared.

"Yes." Drell whispered.

"Why?!" Atticus glared. "What did they ever do to you?!"

"Did they eat your dog or something?" Cherry added, rather cynically and also seriously.

Drell soon whispered to them where Jeffry, Stacy, and Penny would live until the house would be rebuilt.

"Oh, so that was on purpose and for a good reason..." Mo smiled. "I thought you were just being malicious for no reason."

"Nope." Drell shook his head.

"Funny, that's how you are 99% of the time..." Cherry muttered.

"If you think I'm bad, you should meet Maui in Ancient Hawaii..." Drell glanced as he heard that.

"Anyway, this is good." Mo said.

"So, where will they live now?" Patch asked the warlock about Atticus's family members.

Atticus soon whispered to Patch, telling him where.

"Oh, that makes sense." Patch nodded.

"Can we go home now?" Cherry asked. "I don't feel like we're much use here..." she then whispered. "Besides, some of those gargoyles even freak me out, even that big one."

"Goliath?" Drell asked.

"Yeah..." Cherry admitted.

"Well, maybe you can." Drell said.

"Great, let's go home, order some pizza, watch some movies, see where the night takes us..." Cherry smirked eagerly, until then she saw that he only meant her.

Drell waved to her.

"What?!" Cherry asked.

"Bye-Bye, Lady Complains-a-Lot..." Drell waved like a child.

"Aw, come on!" Cherry complained.

"Oh, so now you wanna have an adventure with gargoyles?" Drell teased her with a smile.

Cherry tried to find the right words to say after what happened.

"Yes...?" Drell asked.

"I hate you sometimes..." Cherry grumbled. "Fine, I'll stay."

"There ya go, Cherry, besides, what could happen?" Mo asked.

"I can already tell something will happen." Cherry said.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon, the moving in happened for Penny and her parents, and Penny had to get to sleep since it was very late for a girl her age to be awake. Though without her parents knowing, she stayed awake to play with the gargoyles. Jeffry and Stacy held each other as they were asleep. Penny waved her hand in front of their faces and smiled as she then ran off to see the gargoyles again, and yes, they were now living in the same building as the gargoyles. Penny giggled as she came back to the gargoyles as they looked out into the city.

"Hey, everyone." Penny smiled.

"You're awake, seems late for a human to be up at this hour." Angela giggled.

"I couldn't sleep." Penny smiled.

Bronx tackled Penny and soon licked her face like a pet dog.

"Aw, did you miss me, Bronx?" Penny giggled happily.

"He sure did." Brooklyn smiled.

"So, what're you guys doing?" Penny asked the other gargoyles.

"Just making sure that the city is safe for the night, it's part of our jobs to keep it that way." Goliath replied.

"That sounds important." Penny said.

"It is," Goliath told her. "Many humans may not realize it, but we are important to keep their city safe."

"I'm sure they'll thank you for your hard work." Penny said.

"I do sure hope so." Goliath told her.

"Are there any humans you're close with?" Penny asked as she sat down with him.

Goliath looked to her, seeing her cute smile, then looked down briefly. "Elisa." he then admitted.

"That nice officer/detective lady?" Penny smiled.

"Yes..." Goliath replied. "We're actually rather close these days."

"Aw!" Penny smiled.

Goliath blushed to that as he thought about Elisa, even though she was a human and he was a gargoyle, but then again, that was how they all met Patience.

"So, Angela, do gargoyles have parents?" Penny asked the female gargoyle.

"Yes, we come from eggs and are called hatchlings," Angela nodded. "Goliath is my father, and Demona was my mother."

"Did she hate humans?" Penny asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid she did..." Angela sighed about her mother. "Because of her intentions, she's an enemy of ours now, and considered to be the most dangerous gargoyle in the world."

"Oh, my..." Penny frowned.

"Yeah... Life isn't all sunshine and rainbows... Sorry, kid." Angela replied softly about how the world could be sometimes.

"So, have any of you ever been in love?" Penny asked the other gargoyles, already knowing how Angela came to be.

"Well... I had a thing for Angela for a while..." Brooklyn smiled shyly before frowning. "But... She doesn't seem to be too interested in me."

Penny could see of who Angela was with as she saw her looking at Broadway.

"You'll experience love yourself when you get older." Brooklyn told Penny.

"Oh, um, I kinda like this one boy I met in Australia." Penny blushed.

"Aw!" Angela smiled.

Penny blushed even more.

"What's he like?" Lexington smirked. "What's his name?"

"Oh, his name was Cody..." Penny replied. "He was a friend to all animals... It reminded me of that cartoon, Go, Diego, Go."

Bronx soon nuzzled her with a smile.

Penny gasped at first, but smiled down to him. "Sure are better company than 'crocogaters'."

The gargoyles looked confused and curious at the name.

"Medusa had those to keep me from running away..." Penny glared. "I hope I never see her again."

"Same here." Angela agreed even if she never met Brutus and Nero.

"You guys are really fun and easy to talk to," Penny smiled. "I know I have a new mommy and daddy now, but you guys feel more like family to me... I guess because, in a way, you are my family."

The gargoyles soon smiled back. Penny smiled before yawning slightly, but she didn't want to go back to bed, she wanted to stay here. Bronx soon helped Penny to bed.

Penny smiled sleepily to Bronx. "Thanks, Bronx, you're a good gargoyle dog."

Bronx soon nuzzled her to sleep.

"Good night, Bronx." Penny smiled.

Bronx seemed to grunt a good night to her before helping her sleep. Penny yawned and soon fell asleep on the roof. Bronx soon put a blanket on her to cover Penny up so she wouldn't be cold. Penny smiled to that. Bronx smiled back to her and even gave her her teddy bear.

"She'll be safe up here with us." Goliath smiled to that.

"Aye." Hudson nodded with a smile.

"She's a good kid..." Goliath replied. "She seems to get that from Patience."

"She really does." Brooklyn smiled.

"Does she also have the powers though?" Lexington asked.

"Only time will tell us about that." Goliath advised maturely.

"Agreed." Hudson nodded.

Penny fell into a deep sleep that night since she was up rather late for a girl her age, and she smiled as she dreamed about the gargoyles. 

"Wish I may, Wish I might, On my favorite star~," Angela sang a lullaby for Penny. "Let me feel, Let me see, The world from where you are~"

Penny began to dream herself as a gargoyle.

"Someday soon, Mr. Moon, I will touch your face, I'll flutter by, Lady Butterfly~," Angela's voice sang as Penny flew around in the night sky. "Challenge the eagles to a chase~"

Penny smiled and soon saw Brooklyn gliding, but was lonely.

"Round and round and up and down no boundaries no fear, My heart was born to dream to see, The world from way up here~" Angela's voice sang.

Penny soon flew toward Brooklyn to cheer him up. Penny soon saw why Brooklyn was lonely and thought of how to cheer him up as she saw him looking at Goliath and Elisa together as well as Broadway and Angela as he sighed. Penny hummed in thought as she wondered how she could help Brooklyn out. She soon got her idea as she knew why Brooklyn was lonely. Brooklyn sighed as he watched the others, especially when Goliath stroked some of Elisa's hair which was like a gargoyle's way of kissing or making out.

He even felt worse as he saw Broadway and Angela holding hands. Penny frowned to Brooklyn as she helped cheer him up the best that she could, being a seven-year-old girl. She then imagined a girlfriend for Brooklyn. Brooklyn looked to Penny. Penny stuck her tongue out as she deeply concentrated almost as if she was creating an imaginary friend. Soon enough, a girl scream was heard as some thugs were robbing a woman.

Penny grunted and groaned a little as that scream was quite loud. Brooklyn soon glided down at the scene and where Penny followed. One thug took the woman's purse while the others surrounded her and one even threatened her life with a switchblade knife. Brooklyn glides down to the scene and saw what was happening and wasn't happy about it. The woman screamed out.

"Shut up!" The thug with the knife glared. "I'll cut your pretty face!"

"Leave her alone and gives back her purse." Brooklyn growled as he landed.

"Who's gonna stop--" The thug glared until he saw a gargoyle. "Me...?"

The woman looked puzzled, curious, and alarmed all at once, but she was mostly thankful that someone came to save her. The thugs soon tried to fight Brooklyn off only for him to fend them off easily and was able to throw them in the trash before giving the purse back to the woman. The woman turned away from the violence.

"I believe this belongs to you?" Brooklyn smiled.

"Yes... Thank you..." The woman smiled back softly.

The woman was a teenage girl and she had chestnut hair and she wore a green shirt and blue jeans and brown boots.

"You seem to be too young to be wandering out here on your own, ma'am." Brooklyn said to the human female.

"I kinda got lost on my way home." The chestnut-haired girl said.

"Oh, my... Well... I might not know where your home is, but would you mind if I walked with you just to make sure you're safe?" Brooklyn offered.

"I'd be happy to, Mr....?" The chestnut-haired girl asked.

"My name's Brooklyn," The male gargoyle replied. "What's your name?"

"Audrey." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Audrey." Brooklyn smiled back.

Penny smiled to that as she watched them while they walked off together, and with that, she glided off. 

Brooklyn soon brought Audrey to the front door of her home with a friendly smile.

"Well, this is my place," Audrey told the gargoyle with a smile back to him. "I hope you get back to your home safely, Brooklyn."

"Thank you, good night, Audrey." Brooklyn said softly before turning away and was about to flap his wings.

"Um... If you're not busy, I'd love to see you again sometime soon." Audrey said as she played with some of the loose strands in her hair.

"Sure." Brooklyn smiled.

"Good night, Brooklyn." Audrey smiled back.

"Good night, Audrey," Brooklyn said softly as she shut the door, and he then flew off. "Whoo-hoo!"

Penny giggled as she felt happy for Brooklyn before yawning sleepily and then fell asleep easily this time. Angela soon continued her song. Penny smiled as the song was so sweet and peaceful, almost like a mother's sincere lullaby. Soon enough, the sun rose. This would mean that the gargoyles would turn back into stone until later that night, and this also meant that Penny would not get to interact with them again until night time.

Stacy and Jeffry woke up and panicked since Penny wasn't in bed with them.

"Why are you guys screaming?" Penny asked her adoptive parents.

"Oh, Penny, you're okay!" Stacy smiled before looking firm. "Where were you?!"

"On the roof." Penny said softly.

"The roof?!" Stacy yelped.

"I was with the gargoyles," Penny smiled. "They're really a lot of fun, and they let me stay on the roof with them. Angela even sang a lullaby to me."

"Aww...." Stacy smiled back.

"So, you're not mad that I stayed with the gargoyles last night?" Penny asked.

"Not at all." Stacy said.

'We were just a little worried when we woke up and didn't see you." Jeffry added.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't wanna wake you." Penny told them.

"We understand." Stacey said.

Penny smiled to them. Stacy and Jeffry soon smiled back and hugged Penny as they had a new lifestyle in their home now, including the gargoyles.


	5. Chapter 5

The next night soon came and where it was time for the gargoyles' favorite show. 

Penny brushed her teeth as she got ready for bed and heard the gargoyles getting all excited. "I wonder what the big fuss is about?" she mumbled slightly before spitting into the sink. She soon went to see what was going on.

The gargoyles looked quite excited.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Penny asked the gargoyles. "What's going on?"

"The Pack's on!" Lexington smiled.

"The Pack?" Penny asked. "What's that?"

"Oh, man, it's a really cool show about these heroes going up against the Evil Ninjas, why don't you join us?" Lexington invited.

"Sounds like fun," Penny smiled before she saw Atticus flying in out of excitement. "And looks like someone else is also a fan of the show."

The gargoyles chuckled to this as they turned up the volume to watch their favorite show. Hudson tried to change the channel, but the Pack seemed to be on every channel.

"It's like when The President is on TV." Penny commented.

"This show is so cool." Atticus smiled.

"You watch this show?" Penny asked her big cousin.

"Sure, lots of times!" Atticus smiled. 

Even Bronx was super excited as he seemed to love this show as much as Hudson. Atticus seemed interested in Wolf in strength wise.

"So, uh, who are The Pack characters then?" Penny asked.

Atticus decided to explain each character of The Pack.

Penny listened closely, and she soon noticed that they all had animal names. "They're all animal names." She then told her older cousin.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"I wish I could be part of the Pack." Penny smiled before gasping at a violent scene.

Atticus covered her eyes so she wouldn't see that and then have nightmares, and uncovered her eyes when it was over.

"I like the girls." Penny smiled, like any girl who would see a girl character in a mostly boy show.

The show soon announced that the Pack would be in town.

"The Pack's coming into town?!" Atticus gasped. "I have to tell everybody!"

Penny giggled to his reaction.

"What?" Atticus smiled. "I love the show."

"You gonna tell all your friends?" Penny asked.

"Well... Most of them..." Atticus said as he took out the phone.

"And how about you three?" Penny asked the trio gargoyles.

"Uh, who would we tell besides each other?" Broadway replied.

Bronx grunted in agreement.

"I mean, are any of you going into see the show?" Penny asked.

"You mean, like live and in person?!" Broadway asked.

"Uh-huh, it looks like you might have a chance." Penny smiled and nodded.

"Yeah!" Lexington smiled.

"You guys gotta go over there now." Penny smiled back while hugging her teddy bear.

"Me too!" Atticus added.

"Count us in." Brooklyn and Broadway said.

Penny smiled as she looked happy and excited for all of them.

Later on, they soon arrived at the live show. 

Cherry soon came as Atticus's guest. "All right, where's the 80's Rock & Roll Hall of Fame?" she then asked him.

Atticus smiled nervously.

"You texted me that there was an 80's Rock & Roll Hall of Fame with a chicken nugget buffet... Did you... LIE?!" Cherry glared.

"No...." Atticus lied as he tried to not look her in the eyes.

Cherry narrowed her eyes behind her glasses. Atticus kept his glance away from her.

"ATTICUS?!" Cherry called.

"I thought if I told you the truth you wouldn't come, and you're my best friend!" Atticus confessed.

"There better be violence in this show." Cherry huffed.

"Oh, trust me, Cherry, you won't be disappointed." Atticus promised, and where Cherry wouldn't.

Cherry soon sat down with Atticus with the audience to see the show live and in person. And as for Lexington, Brooklyn, and Broadway, they watched the show from high up. Spotlights shined and everyone in the crowd chanted for 'The Pack'.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome The Pack!" The host announced.

The audience soon cheered for the Pack. Cherry lightly applauded with a straight face. The Pack showed their own little introductions with smirks to the audience to show how hard core they were. The lights faded briefly before ninjas appeared on the stage. Atticus knew who the ninjas were.

"Oh, no, it's the Evil Ninjas!" The host told the audience, playing along.

The audience then booed to the ninjas. Cherry didn't find the ninjas any threat.

"So, which one's your favorite?" Cherry dully asked Atticus.

"Wolf's my favorite." Atticus smiled in excitement.

"Should have known." Cherry smirked.

The ninjas soon fought The Pack, but the Pack was a lot stronger and tougher than they were.

"The ninjas don't fight with honor like The Pack does!" An announcer told the audience.

The audience booed at the ninjas.

"Teamwork, that's the key!" The announcer narrated as The Pack faced the ninjas.

The rest of the show was enjoyable. Cherry yawned at some parts, but at some points, she actually was excited and enjoyed. The crowd went wild as the ninjas were tied up by The Pack. Once the show was over, both Atticus and Lexington decided to go meet the Pack backstage.

"Okay, Atticus, that wasn't the worst time of my life," Cherry said. "I'd rather play Mortal Kombat nonstop, but that wasn't the worst or boring time ever. I'm impressed," She soon saw Atticus already gone. "And... Just cut me off mid-sentence..." she sighed as she then left to go back to where she was before all of this.

Atticus was on his way to The Pack, and soon his hair seemed to fly as a swooping came over him and he looked up to see that it was one of the gargoyles: Lexington. They soon arrived backstage together. 

"Oh, another day, another half a million dollars." Wolf said to the others.

Atticus was ready to see the Pack up close and so was Lexington.

"What in the world?!" Dingo glared before bringing out a gun.

"Relax, we're not enemies." Lexington smiled.

"It talks!" Wolf said in shock.

"We're both big fans." Atticus smiled.

"We're Lexington and Atticus," Lexington added. "I'm a warrior like you, and Atticus is pretty strong and tough himself."

Wolf whispered something to the redheaded woman which mad her elbow him. 

"I've heard stories of another one like you, only much bigger..." Fox said as she came up to Lexington and lifted his chin.

"You've heard about Goliath?" Atticus asked her.

"How did you know about him?" Lexington added.

"Like I've said," Fox smiled. "Rumors, news reports... I wasn't sure if they were true, but I hoped they were."

Atticus had two different feelings: one was hope that they were good, but the other feeling was that they only acted good.

"You know, we'd love to meet your friend." Wolf told Lexington.

"I think that can be arranged." Lexington smiled and nodded.

Atticus smiled as he knew Lexington could convince Goliath somehow.

Later on...

Atticus yawned as it was quite late while the gargoyles stayed on the roof. He soon heard his cell phone ringing and where he answered it with a groan. "Hello...?" he yawned slightly while sounding a bit groggy.

'Hey, so, I forgot to mention this, but you looked strong, so I was wondering if you'd like to be my training partner.' Wolf's voice was heard.

"Really, Wolf...?" Atticus smiled wearily. "Ya mean it?"

'Yeah, anyone with those big of muscles must be strong, so what do you say?' Wolf asked.

"I say I'm in!" Atticus smiled with a sleepy yawn before looking curious. "Say, how'd you get this number?"

'We have connections.' Wolf said.

"That's cool... I have questions, but... I'm really tired right now..." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

'Right, guess I should have called you in the morning, anyway, meet us at the studio.' Wolf said.

"Sounds good to me..." Atticus smiled. "Thanks, Wolf."

'Heh, no problem, kid, see ya around.' Wolf replied before hanging up.

"Oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh!" Atticus beamed. He soon went fast asleep to be ready for tomorrow.

The gargoyles were still awake until the sun would come up. Penny fell asleep not too long after while Atticus was gone. And so, once the sun came, Atticus went off to the Pack's studio.


End file.
